After Last Sacrifice
by iamlordvoldemort1981
Summary: The title says it all. This story takes place after last sacrifice and it follows rose and dimitri's story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dimitri and I were finally alone. We were entwined as much as possible. We had been out all night and were away from all the madness at last. We'd spent all night at Lissa's coronation party, and as her guardian, I spent the whole night with her. But eventually the party had to end and after our farewells, Dimitri walked me to my door. We stopped outside my door and I leaned up for a goodnight kiss but again he caught me by surprise. He bent down and picked me up and swung my door open, but never broke the kiss and went straight to the bed where he took his shirt off. I never really got over how sexy he was and he was all mine. Anyway, he proceeded to take mine off and then it started to et hot and heavy.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed my hair and as always, it sent a shiver own my spine. I turned over and kissed him all over. His throat then his cheek and finally his smooth, soft lips.

"Roza, you know we're going to have to get used to the idea of becoming public and everyone staring at us," he whispered then kissed my cheek.

"I don't care, besides they already look at me like I'm a total idiot anyway, so I guess you're going to have to get used to it," I whispered back. He laughed quietly then pulled me closer.

"Rose, do you realise what a scandal we are? It hasn't even been 24 hours and people are already talking about us."

"So, maybe we'll have to shake it up a bit and say that we are secretly married or something, you know, to rough 'em up a little!" Dimitri laughed a little louder now and wasn't really getting the point that I was not joking.

"Rose that's why I love you, always making jokes and fooling around!" he laughed into my ear.

"I'm serious," I said firmly. He stopped laughing and his face was suddenly serious.

"We can't do that. We just got our status' back and you want to go fooling around like you just don't care. You could lose Lissa and then we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore." It made me realise he was right and I hated to admit it. I sighed in defeat and then looked into his eyes.

"Dimitri, how did you become Christian's guardian and I Lissa's?"

"I don't know…I think they thought that if we had different posts we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore but in reality, we will see each other because Christian is with Lissa and when they are with each other, so will we." I hadn't thought of that, but then again, he was Dimitri and he thought of everything.

He moved to get up and I pouted.

"Where are you going?" I protested. He simply smiled and leaned down to kiss me long enough to tell me I had to get up to. I really didn't want to, but I had work to do. We were going on a picnic with Lissa and Christian in the gardens, and since we were their guardian's and followed them everywhere, we were to follow their lead.

With our fingers entwined, we made our way to Lissa's room and, as predicted, everyone was staring with their mouths wide open. We stopped outside her door and knocked. She greeted us both with hugs and then invited us in. Christian was still fast asleep on her bed, snoring. We all laughed quietly. She still looked at him like he was the most wonderful thing in the world and to her, he was. Christian and me acted like we were brother and sister, always bickering and fighting. Lissa led us to a little porch that I didn't know was there and trust me, I knew where all the secret landings and corners were. We sat around a table and talked, until Christian finally joined us.

"Morning Sir Snoorze-a-lot" I said jokingly.

"Oh man, I was snoring again wasn't I?" he asked.

"A little more than that. You were all over the bed shouting 'No not the lamb! Anything but the lamb!" Lissa said and we all cracked up laughing.

"Har har, are we going on a picnic or not?" Christian grumbled. We stopped laughing and got ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

People were still staring at us as we walked to the very centre of the gardens. Every now and then we would hear whispers about Dimitri and I had secretly adopted a baby from Africa or had been seen taking adventures at night. He just smiled and looked at me expectantly as if to say 'I told you so'. We finally reached the centre of the gardens and laid out our blanket on the grass and spread the food around us. Naturally it wasn't just the four of us. Lissa's fleet of guardians stood throughout the maze never to be seen, never to be heard. I was apart of her fleet but I was mostly the near guard, which made me close to Lissa. I didn't really care because she was my best friend; we were always together whether I was on duty or off duty.

I felt another presence behind me and turned to see my mother and father walking towards us. I still hadn't become used to the idea of Abe being my dad but what other choice did I have. Its not like you could choose your parents. Abe, Dimitri and my mum had gone on that hunting trip and I managed to tag along with them after a long argument.

It felt like we had walked hours, but none of us minded, except Abe because he was Moroi and the sun was not his most favourite thing in the world. He never stopped talking which began to get on my nerves until we stopped to make camp for the night and he just collapsed on the ground full of exhaustion. Dimitri set the tents, he still did it in record, whilst me and my mum went to gather firewood.

"Rose, you do realise I still don't like the idea of you two," my mother said in a matter-of-fact voice. I shrugged.

"Then I guess you're going to have to get used to it," I snapped back.

"Guardian Belikov is a very well respected man, excusing the recent events."

"Mum, call him Dimitri and we're together and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm just saying that you guys don't need anymore felonies on your record's." That was so my mum, always concerned about duty but never about love, so she wouldn't know how I felt about Dimitri.

"Mum, will you please stop telling me how to run my life! I'm an adult now so I can make my own decisions," I shouted. She raised her hands in defeat.

"Okay, but tell me one thing. How long ago did you start this relationship?" I stopped dead in my tracks. She turned to stand in front of me and stared into my eyes and I stared back. I didn't know how to answer. She and Abe had grilled us all day, but never asked this question.

"At first it was about two months after I returned then Dimitri was turned and ended it, then we picked it back up about two maybe three days before we got back to court." She just stood there and stared at nothing except the air around us. When she came around, she insisted we go back to camp.

It was nearly dark out so we walked back in complete silence because she was still in shock and I didn't have the guts to start up another conversation because it would eventually just end up to my relationship status That night Dimitri and I shared a tent and my mum and Abe shared the other. He and I slept under different blankets, but we were still close in the small space. We didn't have one big blanket because my mum was still iffy about us sleeping together, so to make her feel better, we had separate ones. Though half way through the night we were merged together just as we were when we spent the night on the run at the camping ground. He kissed me good night and it was a bit longer than I expected it to be. As I lay there wrapped in Dimitri's arms, I kept thinking about what my mum had said to me that afternoon and repeating her words in my mind over and over until I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Dimitri and I were up early and we went for a walk out in the woods. Hand in hand we walked in a wide circle around our campsite talking and laughing. When we reached the campsite, Dimitri was giving me a piggyback then he set me down as soon as he got the death stare from my mum. Dimitri grabbed some coffee off the stove and handed me a mug and we all sipped in silence.

We were heading home when I had that nausea feeling. There were strigoi out here. I didn't know why I still got that feeling because when Lissa's bond and mine broke, so did the ghost that appeared every now and then and the insightful looks into Lissa's mind when she got strong emotions. That last part I liked the most. I t meant that I could no longer be pulled into her mind while she and fire boy were having sex. Anyway I grabbed my stake and noticing my sudden movements, my mum and Dimitri had grabbed theirs too. That was the moment that I saw them.

There were three that struck all at once which meant one for each of us. We went at them head on and all I had to do was snake out my stake and it would be over with, but then I saw whom I was up against. It was the blond strigoi that had changed Dimitri. I charged and he ducked out of the way just out of my striking range but instead I reached forward and swiped my stake across his left cheek. The dance to win the fight went on for what felt like hours and I had finally gotten a chance to stake him, and I took it. My stake ploughed through his heart before he even knew what was going on. I had finally had revenge on the bastard that changed Dimitri, and my god did it feel good.

I turned around just as Dimitri staked his strigoi. We all gathered around Abe who had his mouth gaping open like a baby bird waiting for its mother to feed it. We helped him up seeing he was a plump old man and gave him some water to drink. Although he obviously felt safe in the hands of the top 3 guardians in the whole world, I didn't blame him for still being terrified. After Abe was good to go again we set off to where we had parked our car in the campsite's car park 2 kilometres from where we had camped last night. Abe had trouble with the hike back so we were continuously stopping to let him rest. At this rate we would be lucky to get to the court by nightfall, but eventually got to the car, Abe looking like he had just had a steam shower in a ski suit. The drive home felt like it was the longest drive I had ever been on, it even felt longer than when I had travelled around the place with Dimitri while we were on the run.

Eventually we made it back to court and Lissa was practically waiting at the gate to greet us. When we got out of the car Lissa squeezed me as hard as she could but it was barely a squeeze to me. Dimitri followed in her line of hugs and then my mum and dad. Tonight Lisa was trowing us a welcome home party although I saw no point in it because we were only gone for one day, but being Lissa's best friend, I knew she would pester me until I caved in and I didn't feel like arguing with my best friend.

The night and I set off to a little room in the palace for our dinner party with Lissa, Christian and my parents but apparently Lissa had other ideas. All of our friends were there too, Mia, Eddie, Mikhail, Sonya and to my surprise, Adrian. A we sat down to eat, the buzz of conversation was exhilarating. After dinner and a delicious dessert, we slow danced. We all slowly waltzed around the room whilst Adrian just sat in the corner and drank from a rather big bottle of vodka. As the others dispersed to go for a midnight swim or to bed, Dimitri and I stayed as we were, slow dancing in the middle of the floor as close as we could get to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dimitri leaned away suddenly and I frowned up at him. He looked at me and said

"I love you Rose"

"I love you too," and I leaned up to kiss him.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about us and the future," he said.

"Oh, exactly what about?" I asked

"About this," and he pulled out a little black velvet box. I gasped as he opened the little box to reveal what was inside.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?" It took me a while to get my voice box to work but I eventually whispered,

"Yes."

"Thank you Roza, I love you," and Dimitri slid the simple gold ring with a small diamond onto my finger where it will stay for the rest of our lives together. He kissed me softly at first but then it built up to become passionate. I heard cheers and whistle from behind me and turned to see that my friends had never really lefts us alone but stayed to watch Dimitri propose. All I could do was smile and then Lissa came running as fast as she could possibly go to hug me and the rest of my friends came slowly behind her. Congratulations were said to us by everyone except Adrian who went up to Dimitri to shake his hand and we all went quiet.

"Take care of her will you."

"Always." Said Dimitri calmly and left Adrian to come join me again at the door to go to bed.

As we sat in bed, my mind was spinning with thoughts from last night. I was now engaged to be married. I suddenly had a thought and turned over to look at Dimitri in his big brown eyes and said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"When exactly did you ask Abe if you could marry me?"

"On the camping trip when you and you're mother went to find fire wood." That took me by surprise. It hadn't even been a day since we went camping and he had planned and proposed all in one day.

"When are you going to tell your family that we're getting married?" I asked.

"Huh. I hadn't thought about that," he sighed.

"Maybe we should call her when we get up although it will be about 10 pm over there," I said.

"Doesn't matter. She'll pick up the phone anyway and she won't put it down again when she finds out its me. Gosh I've missed all of them and my home." This made me think about where to get married.

"Dimitri, I think we should get married in Baia, that way all of your family can be there and we can travel Russia after for our honeymoon if you want. I could even show you where me and Sydney found strigoi." This made his face light up like the sun and he quickly agreed without hesitation as I thought he would. I was glad he was happy and now that I think about it, so am I.

Later that day, when I called Olena to tell her the good news, she cried and thanked me when I told her Dimitri was changed back and that she couldn't wait to see him. She went quiet when I said he was here and that she could talk to him. I handed over the phone and the conversation took place in Russian, but I had a feeling he was apologizing for leaving them and turning strigoi. All of a sudden I heard a scream on the other end of the line. He must have told her we were getting married, except when I looked at his face, it was filled with horror. He said something quickly and hung up. When he turned to look at me he was crying. I knew it was bad because he had never shed a tear in front of me before. He walked over to where I was standing in the doorway and he hugged me so hard I thought I was going to combust. When he lifted his face from my shoulder he said.

"Rose we have to go to Baia immediately."

"Okay but we need to pack some clothes, call Lissa and tell her what's happening and book some flights. But before we do all that you need to tell me what happened."

"My mother is being transported to the hospital as we speak, for complaints of chest pains. I took that as ma bad sign because I knew enough to recognize the symptoms of a heart attack when I see them.


End file.
